Lust of Red
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi was just an innocent child with a dark secret. Soon, that secret was revealed the moment he saw one shocking event the night of Halloween.


Summary: Yugi was just an innocent child with a dark secret. Soon, that secret was revealed the moment he saw one shocking event the night of Halloween.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the usual ocs. That is all.

0

Lust of Red

0

It was a dark night which suited this particular holiday quite nicely. It was Halloween and all the little children were out trick or treating with parents while some of the rowdy, misbehaved teenagers were out to cause mayhem. Yugi was out himself, also enjoying the holiday. He didn't care if he was too old to be out getting treats but it was fun to do so which is why he was out now, armed with a pillow case and a little feathered Mardi Gras mask and cape and walking around the calmer side of Domino for little treats that the adults were giving out. By the time he finished off half the neighborhood, he had half a sack of candy which he was pleased about. But his fun night was soon held up by the worse group of people who too were having a good time with the night was to them, it just got better.

"Well well? If it isn't my favorite little punching bag from high school. Still as wimpy as ever and here you are like every other little kid. All dressed up and getting free candy. Such a baby!" The person sneered as he looked down to the now frightened teen. Yugi took a step back, hoping to make a planned escape that won't have him getting caught by Hirutani and his little gang. They weren't so much a threat compared to someone like Hirutani, a man you really didn't want to cross for good or bad. He heard the stories from Jounouchi before the other went to America with his lover and husband, Seto. He took another step back but Hirutani saw through his plan and reached out to grab him but Yugi ducked just in time to avoid getting caught and holding his cape close to not give him another vice to grab on to, he ran.

"Get back here, you baby!" The rough voice called as footsteps followed behind him.

0

In the shadows of another alley, crimson eyes gazed out onto the empty streets, a passing car coming by every once in a while and illuminating the alley, revealing the creature hiding within but no one as around to truly see him so he was safe. Not as if he was in danger anyway. He was a powerful creature, one of lore that could possibly destroy the earth itself with just his summon. But his sibling had told him that nothing like that would be worth the time. Another drop beside the first, cerise gazing down to him. "Anything?"

"No, just the typical little children wandering out and getting their little treats before the witching hour."

The second nodded. "Guess we'll be hunting tonight. The slums will be perfect."

"No wait...this is also the night where the stupid teens are out. We could do the city a small favor by ridding of them at least."

The second pondered over the idea before a sharp smirk pulled across his lips. "Sounds good."

Another car passed, illuminating the two but when another car came behind the first, the two were gone.

0

Yugi panted heavily as he continued running, the shouts of the burly teens behind him getting ever so close. _'Gotta find a place to hide.'_ he thought as he came across alleyway after alleyway. He knew it was a bad idea but still being in their line of sight was worse. So veering off his travel path, he ran into the nearest alley which sadly, was also a dead end. There was a chain link fence there and, to his happiness, void of any barbed wire at the top. As he heard the boys shouting getting closer, he hurriedly scrambled up the fence to get to the other side. "There he is!" An oaf yelled as they came across the alleyway and with a roar, Hirutani charged forward, ready to grab the dangling cape.

Yugi screamed but everything went silent just like that. Yugi felt a brush of air as something or someone came hurtling down from the sky, a scream erupting from one of Hirutani's boys which distracted said boy from his target long enough to let Yugi scramble up the rest of the fence and onto the other side, ready to continue his journey to get as far away from his enemy as quickly as possible. But he came to a stop as another scream emerged from the other and he turned back just to see the splatter of blood hitting the walls of the alley, illuminated eerily in the moonlight that broke through the dark clouds above. He couldn't see the person that ripped into the thug's stomach but the blood seemed to shine the brightest as claws raised again to rip another menacing hole in the underpowered mortal below him.

Hirutani and the others scrambled back as the massacre happened but Yugi didn't care for it as he watched the blood. That deep dark shade of red.

It was beautiful and intoxicating as he watched, watched as it painted the walls and the ground, red flowing like a dark fountain from the mutilated soul that fell before the divine creature whose was hidden among the shadows. A flash of gold and soon, the creature was standing. Hirutani and his cronies have long run off, tails between their legs like frightened dogs that met with a bigger and badder animal. Yugi whimpered softly, catching the attention of the figure that turned to him, crimson eyes gazing into his own amethyst jewels. Soon, he was moving forward, slowly like a specter, easily sliding through the fence that he climbed over before he got a closer glimpse of those crimson pools.

Slitted pupils gazed down at him, an underlying curiosity hidden within those crimson depths. Yugi whimpered again as he shifted under the gaze, fear the last thing on his mind even after witnessing the killing intent the creature before him held. He had reprimanded himself for such a boorish fixation over such a color. And for it to be aroused from this was appalling but he just couldn't ignore it. This creature, it had too many alluring aspects to him and drew him in like a moth to a flame. "How interesting...I can see the lust burning in your eyes, child." he whispered, his voice dripping like honey and Yugi whimpered again. The figure smirked as he lowered his head down more and like a switch, the shadows that encompassed the figure faded, revealing to him to be not a person, but a dragon. Crimson eyes continued to watch him and he wished he could do something, anything, to move out from under that scrutinizing gaze but he was frozen in place.

A hand, tipped with the very same claws that killed the person that was now forgotten behind them, stroked gently against a pale cheek, leaving a trail a blood after its path. The dragon saw this and grinned before leaning down close, licking up the trail, pulling a soft mewl from Yugi. "Mmm, your lust for the color crimson intrigues me so, little one." he purred as he gently brush the tip of his snout lightly underneath the boy's ear before moving his jaws closer to the sensitive ear. "Why don't we play a game? My dear brother and I hunger for some filthy humans. Since some are dense enough to follow a pretty face, let them and we'll take care of them. Do this for us and we'll bring you to our kingdom." he whispered.

"But...but..."

"But what...you adore the color. Come with us and you'll be around that color for eternity."

"I can't...my grandfather..."

"I see." The figure stood, much to Yugi's displeasure, and pondered. "He shall come with us, then. Become a royal scribe. Anything to warrant your stay with us." he spoke as he looked back down to Yugi. "So? How about it, my dear little one?"

Yugi knew he shouldn't agree to such an offer easily but he just couldn't resist the idea of being away from this beautiful being any longer. "Ok." he whispered and the figure grinned. "Wonderful. This shall be delightful. Lead the way, little one. Rest assured that we'll be behind your every step." he purred, form seemingly melding into the shadows as another path of clouds slowly blocked the moonlight as they drifted on their lazy path across the sky. Yugi stood, feeling a breeze blow by him comfortably, before he started walking off, in quite a daze after his encounter with the sensual male that made promises to take him to a world that no other knew of.

As he walked through the slums, he could feel the hungry eyes of thugs and drug dealers that permeated the rustic area that look even more frightening in the dark atmosphere of the night plus the day that was still ongoing until the witching hour of midnight. Eventually, one braved to make a move and came up to Yugi, grasping a shoulder with a thick hand. "What's a little runt like you doing out here all alone? Mommy might be missing her little brat if he's not home on time." he spoke with a toothy grin. "But you being here make things better for me. I need a good fuck and you'll fit the bill." Yugi whimpered but respectably stayed silent which ticked the man off.

"What? Can't say anything or are you too frightened?"

"You should be the one who should be frightened." A voice purred from behind him but before the man could react and turn to confront whoever was behind him, he found himself looking up at his headless body, blood spurting from the beheaded form that fell bonelessly after a moment. A figure stepped up beside Yugi and with his last vestiges of life, he saw as the moonlight shined down on them that the person remarkably looked like the kid he nearly had in his grasp before his vision went dark. The new person licked his claws clean of blood before looking down to Yugi, seeing him enamored by the blood that still flowed from the body. "So, my brother's words are true. How delightful." he spoke as Yugi looked up to him, drawn in by those pools of cerise that looked down at him.

"Come now. No need to be shy." he spoke as he knelt before the small teen. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I...I..."

"You what?"

"I want you..." Yugi whispered, a small blush dusting across his features and the demon chuckled. "Ah. Well that shall be saved for later. I want you too. Your desire for crimson intrigues me as much as it has for my brother. And with that, we shall sate your desire for it but after we're done enjoying this night. Care to lead us on, sweet child? Do so and once we return to our kingdom with you in hand, we will sate your needs." he spoke and Yugi nodded. The demon nodded, smirking all the while as he stood, taking Yugi's hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, making the boy shiver. "Lead away, my dear treat." he purred before he was gone into the darkness.

Yugi watched him go, reaching out as to touch him fleetingly before giving a nod, bringing his hand back down before walking off once more, leaving the recent death behind him. It continued on that very same path for the rest of the time he was out. He drew anyone to him like a moth and when they got too close, one of the two figures shrouded in darkness made their kill, taking their fill when they desired to out of their prey. After another death, both appeared beside him, the first resting a hand upon his shoulder. "Mmm, that was simply divine. I never had so much fun on our prowls through this city. You definitely were a delight to follow, little one." he spoke as he knelt beside him. "Now, we shall take you home with us but first, we shall head back home to gather your things."

Yugi gave a nod and the first smiled before unfurling his magnificent wings and lifted Yugi up into his arms before taking off with his brother following behind him. With Yugi's quiet leading from the sky, they soon reached the small game shop and they landed before Yugi led them inside. "Alright, gather your things and I'll get your grandfather, and then we'll leave for our kingdom." The dragon whispered and he nodded as he made his way upstairs to his room while they followed behind him, heading off into the other direction to grab Sugoroku. The elder was asleep when they came into the room. To assure he would stay so until they reached the kingdom, the dragon whispered a soft line of enchantments to keep him asleep as he rested a hand on his brow, giving him the knowledge he needed to know so that when he entered the kingdom, he won't be frightened at his new surroundings and feel like he was already a part of it.

The dragon lifted the elder just as Yugi came to the door, a rucksack filled with the essentials. He still wore his little mask and cape, making the other chuckle. "Let us go." The male said, holding out a hand to him and Yugi walked over, taking the other's hand, watching as the room faded into the darkness. There was nothing but silence before the male started walking forward and Yugi followed behind him silently, watching as their surroundings soon formed into a forest, tree limbs looking like eerie hands reaching up skyward. A howl broke through the air, causing Yugi to move closer to the other. "No need to worry. Everything that you hear is naught but a friendly soul. You'll meet them soon." he spoke as they continued to walk. Soon, a city appeared over the horizon and Yugi was in awe as he looked upon the grand city with a magnificent castle gracing the very center.

They continued on their way, people who were mingling outside bowing down as their king and sovereign walked past. When they reached the castle, they were greeted by the guard, an elven warrior wearing his traditional forest green and earthly brown armor.

"King Yami and Sovereign Aqua, you have returned from the human world and you brought guests." he spoke with a bow.

"Yes, our new mate and scribe." The dragon now known as Aqua stepped forward. "We'll be retiring for the night so if Mahaado has anything to speak with us about, we shall see him tomorrow." he said and the warrior nodded.

"As you wish my liege. Sleep well, Sovereign Aqua."

"You too when you're done with guard duty, Celtic." he replied before heading inside with Yami and Yugi following behind him. "I'll take him to his room. Why don't you get Yugi comfortable?" Aqua said, glancing over to his brother with a soft smirk before fading from view like he had done so many times before, Sugoroku in tow. Yami gave a nod, a smirk present on his face as well before he looked down to Yugi. "Let's go." he spoke softly as he walked with the teen to their royal chambers. While they walked, Yugi looked around the darkened hallways, sections of them illuminated by soft candlelight but other than that, the castle itself was relatively dark.

Soon, they reached a golden embossed door, opening slowly as Yami waved his hand. Squeezing Yugi's hand lightly, Yami led the teen into the room first. It was dark when Yugi stepped into the room but like a switch, candles started to glow, illuminating the room and showing it in all its crimson glory. Yugi fell in love with the room as he stepped further inside, moving to brush a hand over the crimson silk that covered the plush bed. "So beautiful." he whispered as he moved to climb onto the bed, dropping the rucksack beside the bed. Yami chuckled before moving over to him as well. "We told you that you would enjoy the room to your deepest content."

"I do...I really, really do. It's so gorgeous." Yugi whispered as he looked to Yami, seeing something shine deeply within those dark cerise pools. "Good, that's what I want to hear. Because here in this room is where you will sleep among other things. I can show you just what one of those things will be." he spoke, a teasing lilt in his voice as he climbed onto the bed beside the smaller teen. Yugi continued to watch him, being obediently silent as he did. Yami moved closer to him, like a graceful panther on the prowl, pushing him gently down upon the bed as he gazed down to him.

"Now, to make this night a fulfilling one for us both." he whispered as the room darkened as each one of the candles went out, leaving nothing but Yami's glittering eyes in view.

After looking into the gorgeous pools of cerise, he knew that his lust will forever be sated in the hands of the glorious shadow kings that picked him up from the streets one fine Halloween night.

0

Zypher: And there you have it, the end of this lovely one-shot for Halloween. Hope you all enjoy this masterpiece that I manage to pull out from my head and I'll see you soon with another chapter done for some story.


End file.
